Bound to be together
by Fangirl2811
Summary: When the twins' good friend helps out in an experiment of theirs, she is chained to Fred for four days. How does she take it? FRED/HERMIONE


Hermione couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. Correction- What the twins, especially Fred, had gotten her into. She was just about glued to Fred for four days!? To make it even worse, George was staying at Angie's for a while so they were all alone in their flat. This was messed up.

*FLASHBACK*

"Oh come on Hermione," Fred pouted.

"Pretty please," George made a puppy dog face which was yet to be rejected by anyone, so who was Hermione to start.

"Fine, but let me tell you, if my hair turn purple, or I get spots all over my skin, I am going straight to Mrs. Weasley." The boys cringed, even though they were grown up and did not live in the Burrow anymore, their mother, if angry, scared them out of their wits.

"You did not have to do that Hermione," Fred said sadly.

"Whose side were you in the battle again?" George sighed dramatically.

Hermione grinned; she knew what she had to do to get the twins back on track. She had grown used to the twins since she was usually here in her free time, helping the twins out in their shop as Verity was on leave. Even though in school she used to scold them for their product testing, she secretly thought that they were really gifted and the products were pure genius. She felt honored that the twins trusted her enough to help with the products.

"Now, what do I have to do?" Hermione asked.

They twins exchanged glances and grinned like mad; Hermione gulped thinking it was the wrong decision to agree to be the guinea pig in one of their products. Even though they claimed it was harmless, you should never completely trust a Weasley twin.

They led her to the backroom of their shop; it was there that they usually created and perfected their products. "The pills are almost ready to put on the shelves. We are just testing it once more, just to be on the safe side," George explained. "Since when do you like the safe side?" Hermione teased. "Well now, we don't want customers coming back with complaints that-" "-that something went wrong, right Freddie?" George elbowed him. "Yeah, what my twin here just said," Fred smiled his biggest and most appealing smile. Hermione chuckled even though she was getting a little annoyed that the twins weren't telling her what the product did.

"Hermione…" George called. Apparently Hermione was day dreaming about a certain redhead again. She shook her head slightly and took the pill that George was pushing in her hand. "You take the pink one since you are a girl." Fred explained. "Stereotypical much?" Hermione said tauntingly. Fred smirked. "You are spending way too much time in our company, Granger. Be careful, you might get used to it." Hermione blushed but thankfully they didn't notice. "Moving on…Freddie here, will take the blue pill. It's pretty simple really, girls take pink and boys take blue. No confusion," George smiled proudly.

Fred had his pill in his hand and Hermione had hers. On the count of three, both of them swallowed the pills dry. "Get ready to get your souls switched!" George tried to unnerve Hermione; Hermione rolled her eyes at him. She knew that they would never risk it, if she really went to their mother…boy, were they dead.

It had been 5 minutes since they took the pills and Hermione felt completely normal. She looked at the twins; she wanted to comfort them, their pill had failed at doing-something- whatever it did. Whatever she expected, this was not it; Fred was trying to push an invisible wall (Hermione could feel a tugging on her hand) and George was smiling like he got every candy from Honeydukes. "Will you tell me now? What do the pills do? And when will they work?" Hermione inquired with a confused look on her face which made George crack up and Fred stopped trying to push the "wall".

"Conjoined twin trick?" Hermione was now screaming her head off. The twins were trying really hard to hide their smirks. Hermione would see their lips curling upwards and would start screaming again like, "you think this is funny?" or "how can you sell something like this?" and on and on. Finally, after a painful 20 minutes of lecturing, she finally came up with a question that wiped the twin's grins right off their faces. "Where is the reverse pill? I need to go to the Burrow to find Gin. We are going dress shopping with the bride-to-be for our bridesmaids' dresses." "The wedding!" both the twins shouted at each other. "How could you forget?" they both sighed at started running their hands in their hair. Hermione knew this move; it was their signature move whenever they were in trouble or were about to be. "What are you not telling me?" Hermione said threateningly. When they both did not answer and just lowered their heads, she started really worrying. "Fred, George, what's going on?" she asked tiredly.

They instantly started feeling really guilty and sighed. Fred started saying sorry but he was cut off by Hermione, "No need to say sorry for something I don't even know. Somebody tell me what's going on or I swear I'm going straight to Mrs. Weasley and this time I'm not kidding." George looked ashamed and Fred looked scared. "Well, you see Hermione, this pill took a lot of perfection and our attention and we didn't really have time to work on another pill which did the opposite. It would have been really confusing and what if by mistake we put the ingredients for this pill into that and that into this…" George finished. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. "No reverse pill?" she asked her voice really little now. Fred shook his head and George started apologizing. "We totally forgot about you being bridesmaid and I'll get started on the reverse pill right now," with that he apparated away from the awkwardness but Fred was stuck. "Hermione, are you okay?" Fred slowly approached Hermione like she was a scared pup. "She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Hermione, we will get through this," Fred tried to calm her down and make her say something. Well, one thing worked, she spoke. "GET THROUGH THIS? No, I want to get over with it. Get down to work and I want this effect" she tugged on her hand which pulled Fred's hand too," gone by tomorrow."

Hermione was feeling sore by sitting on the floor for almost 3 hours. She had to cancel dress shopping with the gals and sit around to watch the twins work their magic. When they stopped adding ingredients and stirring, they both looked at each other and Hermione knew that they were silently communicating. "What is it?" Hermione asked looking from Fred to George. "Well, the potion will take to cool down and when it is the coolest only then can we put it in a pill. The pill will then take an hour to turn pink and blue." "How much time till the potion is cool?" Hermione had started worrying again. "It took the other one a whole 48 hours…" "We don't exactly know…we never hurried it along, so it does when it does…" The twins explained. "48 hours? That is the night of Luna and Ron's wedding…at about 11 o clock. And one hour for it to change colors, that's midnight. And then if we don't take the pills, only 14 hours left. So what is the point of taking the pill?" She got up and started going out of the office to get some alone time- but she forgot about Fred for a moment. "Sorry," she whispered to Fred whom she was dragging. "That's okay. Not your fault at all," Fred stood up and brushed invisible dust of his pants. "So, let's go to my home? I need to pack some stuff if I am going to stay here for a few nights," Hermione said to Fred. He nodded and held out his hand. They locked arms and apparated to her small apartment. She told Fred to wait in the kitchen since she wanted to avoid him seeing her room, but the kitchen was too far away. They went into her room and he scanned the room, taking every little detail in. Hermione went to her closet and started picking clothes from the top of the pile. She was almost done, when she remembered the weekly dinner at the Burrow and dug deep for something nice. She finished packing her clothes and all necessary items to find Fred staring at a picture. It was hers and his first picture together. It was taken at the Quidditch World Cup that she and Harry had accompanied the Weasley men to. She blushed and kept the photo face down and said, "I'm ready to go?" Her attempt at a topic change failed and he asked," Why do you still have that? First, I have to admit, I look ridiculous in that hairstyle. Though I don't look bad, I never do. And second, I'm pretty sure that we have other pictures together." Hermione blushed but said the truth anyways, "All the other ones have George in them too." "Oh." "Oh…so, let's get back to the flat?" "Yeah, sure." They approached the fireplace and flooed together back to the flat above their shop.

They arrived in an empty apartment and figured that George was in the back room, working. Hermione went into the bathroom to change while Fred waited outside in the room. She came out wearing the cutest PJs Fred had ever seen. He came back to earth when Hermione said, "Don't you wanna change too?" "Ye-yeah. I do." He went in feeling utterly stupid. Fred Weasley never lost his calm, especially in front of pretty girls. But apparently, Hermione did that to him.

They both had changed into their night clothes and were staring at the bed as if doing that will make the awkward problem go away.

"Good night," Fred heard Hermione's voice through the line of pillows separating them. "Night," Fred replied and drifted off to sleep. Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to see ginger hair by her side and she recollected the night's events. She looked at the floor to find two fluffy pillows lying there like they were thrown aside. She blushed and then smiled to see Fred by her side; he looked so peaceful and quiet while sleeping. It was a rare sight. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a Weasley on her mind.

Fred woke up with a start and heard a girl's voice apologizing. He tried to remember which girl he came home with. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at a smiling Hermione and was perplexed, that is until he recalled what had happened. "No problem," he smiled and was glad that he woke up to see a smiling Hermione. She was feeling guilty for waking him up and so slipped back in bed beside him; he pulled her close to him by extending out his hand and tugging at her tiny waist. She was thrilled and she happily moved closer. It was evident how much they wanted to be with each other but they both were oblivious of the other's feelings. Hermione, aware of Fred's flirtatious character, never took his earnest actions towards her seriously; Fred, when it came to Hermione, had a low self-confidence and never thought that someone like her could ever be with someone like him; he was struggling to change that.

It had been a while and both of them had never moved and thus, drifted off to sleep. George came to wake them both up since it was time to open the shop. He came to scene which shocked him, but he knew it had to happen someday; Hermione's head was on Fred's chest and his arm around her waist. He knocked on the door and smirked when they both woke up and blushed. "Well, well. Look what we have here. Have you both finally accepted the truth and came together as one?" George dramatically narrated and then sighed. Hermione fought a blush and frowned at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Fred picked up a pillow lying at his feet and threw it hard at his twin's head. George caught the pillow and walked towards Hermione. He put his arms over her shoulder and said," That's ok, Granger. I won't tell anyone about…this." Fred wanted to go over there and remove George's hand from his Hermione. 'HIS Hermione? Where did that come from?' 'Admit it Fred, you like her very much. You always did but because of your git of a brother, you didn't mention it. Otherwise she would have been yours years ago.' Fred had a weird look on his face and George could tell that he was having a debate with himself; he grinned and Hermione just stared.

After a while Fred had decided that he was going to make Hermione his; he had even accepted a challenge, given to him by him, that he was going to do it before the magic of the pill ended. He grinned and came out of his trance to find George on the brink of bursting out in laughter and Hermione confused and irritated. At least George had removed his arm from Hermione's shoulder. "Sorry, was lost in thought," Fred rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. Hermione was nowhere near irritated and just full of love for the man sitting on the bed. She shook her head and said nothing while Fred got up and started walking for breakfast. "I'm starving," Fred moaned and his words were proved by his grumbling stomach. Hermione laughed and George rolled his eyes and spoke," When are you not, brother of mine?"

Three of them sat on a small table and ate while the twins kept blabbering with their mouths full and Hermione was studying the Daily Prophet. After finishing her waffle she got up and started walking toward the bathroom to take a shower; she stopped short in her tracks when she thought of that. She saw that Fred was done and called her in his room.

"Do not turn around or I swear Fred Weasley that I will hex you," Hermione said after pulling the curtains around her. "I won't. I'm appalled that you thought that I would do that," he said with a mock hurt expression on his face. She laughed and turned on the shower. She quickly came out, red from embarrassment and the hot water. "I'm done, thanks for co-operating." "Slow down, Granger. I don't know what you think of me, but I too take a shower in the morning," Fred said, grinning at seeing how squirmy this whole situation was making Hermione. "Well hurry up, will you? I have plans and I am not cancelling them again. You will come with me to the Burrow and we will make something up for this," she tugged at her hand, indicating the situation. "Fine," Fred grumbled. It wasn't as if he didn't want to see his mom, it was just that the only cover story for their situation he could find was not very appealing when he saw him telling it to his mother. He knew that his mother loved Hermione to death and even thinking that Hermione can become a Weasley will have her sewing blue and pink outfits. He groaned and Hermione tapped her foot, telling him to get on with it.

Hermione and Fred apparated right outside the Burrow but no one could see them yet. "Let's go through our stories once more. George set us both up on a blind date. When we found out that it was with each other, we were mad at him but spent the day together, nonetheless. We both loved each other's company and you asked me out again. Now, we both have been dating for 2 weeks and my house is under renovation, thus I am living with you." Fred nodded his head after every sentence; they had been revising their stories forever and Fred had got it in the first try.

"Hermione!" Ginny rushed through the kitchen to hug her best friend. "Hey, Gin! I missed you," Hermione hugged her back but felt a tugging sensation at her wrist. She looked around to see Fred's hand in mid-air; she gave him an apologizing look and continued to hug Ginny. The younger witch finally broke apart and gave a quizzical look to her big brother. "Come her Gin-bug," Hermione laughed as Fred enveloped Ginny in a brotherly hug. Ginny hugged him back but still gave a "what is he doing here?" look to Hermione. Fred pulled back and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist. Ginny's eyes glinted and she screamed," YOU, AND YOU?!" Hermione nodded and as if to prove that statement Fred leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Hermione stiffened a little, but no one noticed as Mrs. Weasley came in to see what the shouting was all about.  
"Oh, Hermione dear. Welcome to the family; you always were a part of the family and now you could be one of us officially." Mrs. Weasley had been hugging and sniffing back tears of joy for the last 15 minutes. Hermione had felt wonderful to hear those words but instantly felt guilty afterwards. Fred was not enjoying this but was delighted to hear his mum say that Hermione might be a Weasley; Mrs. Hermione Fred Weasley. He liked that and just kept grinning until his mum left. "Tell me everything…" Ginny bombarded Hermione with questions about her and Fred and Fred sat by her holding her hand.

"Well, that was pleasant," Hermione said a little sourly. She loved Ginny and saw Mrs. Weasley as a mother figure but if you dated one of the Weasley's, you had to face tears from Mrs. Weasley and a detailed questionnaire from Ginny. She shook her head and laughed in frustration and she went in to change with Fred waiting outside. She came out and Fred had already changed. It had been a long day and both of them were hungry. They both proceeded to the kitchen to find it empty with a single post-it from George.

"At Angie's. Be back in a day or two.

Have fun lovebirds.

George."

Hermione ignored his 'lovebirds' remark and searched for food. She found none and sighed tiredly. "Why don't we go out?" Fred asked. He was feeling brave and thought that this was the perfect opportunity for their cover story to come true. "Why not? Nothing to eat here," Hermione said. "Let's change fast and leave. I'm hungry," Hermione grinned and Fred nodded his head, smiling.

Hermione was feeling silly. She had dressed up and Fred was wearing his usual robes; it was not like this was a date. Hermione felt sad and wished it was. She looked up at Fred and he opened a door and smiled at her lovingly. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach and smiled dreamily into space. They entered a muggle restaurant and Hermione felt better about dressing up; it was huge and very royal looking. It was lavish and fancy and she had never seen it before even though she had lived around the area some years back.

Hermione was having the most fun night of her life; she laughed and laughed till her stomach hurt. Fred being Fred was surprising Hermione very much; Hermione had for the first time realized that Fred was very intelligent and so was George. When she mentioned this to Fred, he whispered," Jeez, woman. Why don't you take a speaker and announce it to the whole world? We have a reputation to uphold, and you are spoiling it," he finished with a mock worried look on his face and then grinned when Hermione laughed; he loved knowing that he was the reason Hermione laughed, when she did. They ordered too much food, but being a Weasley, Fred found the large portions comforting; Hermione laughed and ate less than half compared to Fred. She had fun and Fred was glad. The bill was huge and Hermione tried to pay half but knowing Fred's pride, she backed off sooner than she normally would have. They walked a little while, enjoying the stars and never did Fred stop amusing her; they reached a secluded area and apparated back to the flat above the shop. Not wanting the night to end, Hermione sat on the couch which she was well acquainted with; she sometimes drifted off to sleep here after a long day and relaxing conversations with Fred. Fred was happy to sit down beside her and she leaned her head on his chest. He was idly playing with her hair when she started yawning; he chuckled and said, "Love, you need to get out of this dress and change before you go to sleep." Hermione felt her cheeks growing warm at the nonchalant use of the word "Love"; she did not mind one bit, but she knew that Fred was being friendly, that's all. Fred was feeling utterly sheepish for letting an endearment slip out of his mouth; he relaxed a bit when Hermione smiled but said nothing about it. Hermione stumbled while getting up and fell back on Fred's lap. "'Mione, not that I'm not enjoying this, but you need to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Hermione was too tired to even blush and made her way to the bathroom, half dragging Fred with her.

Hermione woke up groggily and saw two arms wrapped around her protectively. She turned her head to see Fred smiling in his sleep. She blushed but she was so pleased to be in this situation that he leaned her head up and kissed him on the forehead, waking him up in the process. "Moring, love," Fred beamed at Hermione. Fred saw how they were, tangled up in their limbs, and started removing his arms, embarrassed. Hermione felt Fred's grip loosen and held his hands firmly, wishing he got the message. He grinned and snuggled in closer to her and she turned around to face him. "Hermione?" Fred started. "Hmm?" Hermione, who was lost in thoughts and had her eyes closed, urged him to continue. "You're amazing. I think I love you," Hermione's eyes flew open and Fred could see the shock in them, but nowhere could he find even a tiny bit of rejection. Hopeful that Hermione wouldn't mind, he kissed her gingerly waiting for her reaction. Hermione was shocked at first but she knew that she loved him too. All these years, with his picture on the bed stand, an attraction to him which she couldn't understand; it was love and she knew it the second she heard him admit it too. She had been lost in thought and Fred was pulling away from the kiss, feeling hurt and rejected. He looked in her eyes, searching for some kind of hint; her eyes only had love and affection which confused Fred. "I love you," he heard her say under her breath. He was thrilled and his eyes went wide which made Hermione giggle. She was still giggling but she was cut off by Fred's lips on hers again; this time she was quick to react and kissed him deeply.

After some time, Fred and Hermione came out of their room looking quite happy and messy. They went straight to the kitchen, both of them starving. Hermione found some cereal boxes on the counter that they had bought yesterday and started opening them. Fred came up behind her and hugged her waist and snuggled his head in her shoulder and hair. She loved all of it. She was feeling so relaxed and she remembered last night when she had fallen on Fred. She chuckled but then came out of her lovey-dovey mood; ""'Mione, not that I'm not enjoying this, but you need to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Those were the words Fred had used to get her up and about. "Long day" She jerked up straight and Fred sprung back. "What happened love?" Fred caressed her cheek lovingly. She was reluctant but she removed his hand and took it in hers. "Fred, wake up!" Hermione shook him, now panicking and Fred was worried. "I'm awake, love. What happened?" Fred was concerned that Hermione had lost it. "Long day? Ron and Luna? WEDDING?" Hermione was hysterical. Fred started running his hand through his hair and started swearing colourfully. "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get ready." Fred checked his watch," Mum will be expecting us in an hour. Hermione and Fred gathered their clothes and rushed to the bathroom. Hermione started blushing as she stepped in the washroom only to be followed by Fred. "Hurry up, and then get out so that I can get ready," Fred said but humorously. Hermione grinned and then said innocently, "Well, we don't want to be late, now do we? So…aren't you coming?" she asked while getting into the shower and striping. Fred grinned and kissed her passionately before getting in with her.

Fred was wearing a three layer tuxedo which was dark blue with a little sky colour. It was really nice but looked dull on him as Hermione had gotten used to the vibrant colours he usually sported. Hermione was wearing a yellow dress which came to just above her knees. Her hair was tied up with the help of a lot of charms; ringlets of hair fell around to frame her face and the rest was on her head in a braid. She was looking beyond beautiful. "It is not fair to the bride," Fred kept saying to Hermione and she kept smiling and playfully hitting him. "Would you rather that I go in rags?" Hermione pouted. "You'll still be the most striking one in the room. Apart from me of course," Hermione chuckled, kissed him and then locked arms with him as they flooed to the Burrow. They entered into a house swarming with relatives and friends from school. Hermione saw Ginny and headed upstairs with her leaving a pouting Fred. Hermione closed the door to Ginny's former room and looked at Luna; she was looking gorgeous, and being Luna, nothing like a bride. She was wearing a blood red dress with ochre heels. Her hair was open and was flowing down to her back and some strands were elegantly placed on her shoulders and down front. "Oh! You look lovely and absolutely charming Luna," Hermione hugged her and Luna thanked her. "You look gorgeous too Hermione. Fred is a lucky man," Hermione glared at Ginny and silently cursed her big mouth. She felt better when she thought about Fred and how that lie was no longer a lie and was reality. She smiled and congratulated Luna again and then locked arms with Ginny and exited the room when Luna's dad came in.

The ceremony was beautiful and Hermione had to keep down the tears. She was happy for Ron; they had tried dating, but Ron had fallen for Luna and Hermione didn't love him more than a best friend anyway. After Ron told Hermione about him and Luna and apologized profusely she hugged him and wished him luck; he was taken aback but hugged her back and thanked her for being so understanding. She had always been very supportive of both her best friend's relationships, she was considerate like that. Not that Harry or Ron didn't care about her, but they both had much to deal with in their own lives to be focused on Hermione's love-life. Ginny was always there by her side, especially if it was about a boy; Ginny was the closest thing to a sister that Hermione had. She was glad that she had met the Weasleys. She was glad she had met Fred.

They had been at her feet for hours, maybe even days, it seemed to Hermione. Fred was enjoying immensely; they were just hugging while swaying in a secluded corner and he called it "dancing".

They reached home to find a frazzled George sitting on the couch; he was a mess, tie loose, hair more messed up than usual and that familiar wicked glint was replaced by some more serious. "Hey, Georgie! What has got into you?" Fred called out jokingly, but Hermione knew that if George was tensed, so would be Fred. "I-I asked Angie to marry me." Fred broke into a smile, he was proud and so very happy for his twin. "That's brilliant news George!" Hermione runned over to hug him and then sat beside him. George smiled weakly and then said," Let me finish, you two. So eager," George rolled his eyes. "What's stopping you? Go on then," Fred encouraged and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting. George sighed," She said "yes", obviously. I mean, just look at me. But…She said that she won't move in here, I mean with you here…And I can't possibly ask you to move out." George sighed again and Fred started laughing. Hermione was smiling and lying back on the sofa. George lifted his eyebrow in confusion," What? Aren't you gonna miss me?" he pouted. "Oh Georgie! You made me think that you were moving away. From this country, not the flat. And what do you think? I would have let Angie live here? As a girlfriend, it's fine, but I always imagined that the first one of us to marry will move out. If I was getting married, you wouldn't expect me to live here, would you?" George was looking relieved and sat up straighter. "Well, no. Not really." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek," Congratulations. One of you have finally matured," Hermione glared at Fred jokingly. "We never mature Granger," Fred ran towards her and picked her up only to swing her around. Hermione screamed, startled but then laughed. "What has gotten into you two?" George investigated. "We're in love," Fred said dramatically sighing and then kissing Hermione. "So you finally got her to admit, did you?" George asked, clearly amused. "You knew? Even I didn't!" Fred laughed and nuzzled in her hair. George made a face," Too much affection," with that he apparated away, probably to Angie's house.

It had been a long day and Hermione was sore all over from all the dancing of last night. She woke up and looked behind her. Fred was in his usual position; his arms locked her into him and he was blissfully sleeping. Hermione turned as much as his arms allowed and kissed him on the nose. "Morning," Hermione chirped. "Someone's happy," Fred grinned, but kept his eyes closed. "I'm happy with you," Hermione stated and Fred opened his eyes and kissed her. "Glad to be of service," he joked but he was extremely thrilled. He started untangling himself to let Hermione get up. Hermione, when she was freed, got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She got out and as usual, Fred was waiting outside. She slipped aside to let him in. They both brushed side by side and smiled. After breakfast, both of them had no idea what to do, so they went down to the shop to help George out. "I see that someone is back to work," George poked Fred in the chest a few times. "If it wasn't for this gorgeous lady here, I would be working every day. So blame her," Fred joked and pulled Hermione in for a hug when she huffed angrily. "I'm in this mess, this handsome mess, because of you. So it's not really my fault is it," Hermione started explaining all book-wormily. "Yeah, yeah. I get it. Don't get your knickers in a twist," George rolled his eyes and said. Hermione smiled triumphantly and Fred shook his head.

It was fun watching the twins at work. Fred stayed on the counter since Verity was on leave and so that Hermione did not have to move that much. Hermione loved chatting with the customers till Fred registered their purchases and returned the change. She was starting to get hungry before 12:30. She tried to distract herself; Fred had come to work after some days and George was still busy. By lunch time, Hermione was getting impatient. It was already late and Hermione had very little for breakfast today. George finally came to the counter at 2 'o clock. She was angry but said nothing; she grabbed Fred's hand and apparated away in the middle of a conversation. They reached a small muggle restaurant just outside France. Fred looked at Hermione amusingly and she shrugged," I loved the bouillabaisse they serve here." Fred laughed and offered his arm to her. She accepted gladly and they both went in and had a fantastic lunch.

They reached back to the flat above the shop since it was after closing time that they returned. Hermione had decided to show Fred some of her favourite spots of France. Paris was obviously one of them and Fred kissed Hermione passionately beneath the Eiffel Tower; being a wizard, he quietly switched the muggle cameraman's camera with a magic camera; they got a lovely picture of them kissing and laughing beneath the world famous wonder. Hermione was euphoric and reluctantly apparated back to the flat.

In the middle of the night, Hermione got up to proceed to the bathroom. She quietly slipped out of Fred's embrace and came back after some minutes. She was not really awake to notice that she had just moved away from Fred without him coming tumbling after her. She went t sleep in his warm arms.

"Morning love," Fred's voice came to Hermione; it was sounding very far away, so she tried to rub the sleep away from her eyes. She felt naked; his arms were not around her. She panicked a tiny bit but saw him standing in front of her with a tray with contained what looked like muggle breakfast. She smiled, "Morning Fred," and sat up. He placed the tray on her lap and looked at her expectantly. She ate her scrambled eggs and drank her OJ. She liked his gesture very much and pulled him down for a kiss. "That was delicious. Well, as delicious as eggs can get," she said and he grinned. "Anything else?" he asked getting excited. "Well, I don't think you made this OJ from scratch so, no. Sorry, were you expecting something else?" Fred's smile disappeared. "How do you think I made this breakfast Hermione?" he asked hinting at the point he was trying to make. "Okay…you really want me to answer that?" Fred nodded his head frantically. "Well, first of all you went into the kitch-"Hermione gasped loudly and then screamed happily. "Glad to see you got it, brightest witch of our age," Fred joked and snorted. Hermione threw a pillow at him and then set the tray aside; she ran and jumped into his arms. He was shocked but hugged her tightly, crushing her against his chest, leaving no space between them. After a few minutes of silence Fred spoke up," I have to say, I'm not very happy to see your reaction. So desperate to get away from me, Granger?" Fred joked but he sounded a little hurt. Hermione felt so guilty, she hugged him tighter for a second then pulled back a little so that she could look into his eyes; she spoke up when she confirmed the hurt in his eyes," You know that I love you Fred. I always have, even though I didn't know it then. You have to believe me, I was confused and thought it was brotherly affection, but I have loved you since before the Quidditch World Cup. That photo on my nightstand is the day I fell head over heels for you. If you think that you are getting rid of me that easily, you are mistaken, Weasley. I am not going anywhere if you aren't there; I will gladly go anywhere you take me. I love you, Fred Weasley. Never forget that. I am never going to stop loving you." Hermione took a deep breath to continue her speech but was cut off by Fred's lips on hers. "I love you Hermione." Hermione smiled against Fred's lips and deepened the kiss while stumbling to the bed dragging Fred with her.


End file.
